Esta es nuestra historia
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Cuándo Marina decidió dejar su hogar en búsqueda de su sueño por convertirse en una gran cantante nunca esperó encontrarse con un obstáculo tan grande como lo fue la discriminación. Perla por su parte, sigue un sueño artístico casi imposible de lograr... El encuentro entre ambas será fortuito en un punto de quiebre para las dos, en el que la amistad y el amor saldrán a flote.


**Splatoon y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores. El siguiente fanfic esta escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

 **cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera ficción...**

 **Los campeones le dicen NO a las drogas.**

* * *

 _ **Parte 1 : La princesa caritativa**_

Había emprendido un largo camino desde su casa hasta ese lugar. Por supuesto había dejado muchas cosas a un lado para llegar ahí: había dejado a su familia, (obviamente) su hogar, a sus amigos y a su área de confort, todo ello para buscar y hacer realidad su sueño, un sueño que, sin duda, parecía extremadamente lejos de poder volverse realidad. Por supuesto que había escuchado en repetidas ocasiones lo peligroso y lo imposible que era su búsqueda por conquistar su sueño, y en más de una ocasión su familia la había tratado de persuadir de cesar de ella, no obstante, ella hacía siempre caso omiso a estos llamados y a los comentarios de quienes le trataban de persuadir, después de todo ella era una chica valiente que confiaba siempre en sí misma y sabía que si se proponía algo con mucho fervor terminaba siempre por conseguirlo, evidencia de ello era el recorrido militar por el que había pasado, desde ser una simple cadete dentro de la armada octariana hasta convertirse en una parte fundamental dentro de la armada pues a pesar de su corta edad ya era considerada como una guerrera inigualable, había logrado el grado X en un tiempo tan corto y no habían tardado en caer una lluvia de reconocimientos y conmemoraciones por su habilidad tan excelsa en el campo de batalla. Y todo ello lo había logrado tan rápido por una simple razón: por su constante convicción y persecución de sus sueños.

Nunca había encontrado algo que la detuviera, era una soñadora ávida... y sin embargo, y aun cuando su sueño había sido convertirse en una legítima representante de la armada octariana y servir a su país (algo que para entonces ya había logrado con creces) termino por desistir de ello.

Había quedado maravillada por un evento que había ocurrido en su vida, y aquello rebobino todo lo que deseaba.

Un nuevo sueño apareció: convertirse en la mejor compositora y cantante de música en el mundo.

Con sus ahorros compro la mejor tornamesa que las tiendas de su ciudad podían ofrecer y en sus ratos libres y días de descanso se dispuso a aprender a componer con ella. Comenzó con temas sencillos y continuó con temas cada vez más complejos hasta dar con melodías de las que se sentía orgullosa. Siguió así hasta que un día decidió grabar sus propios temas en un CD para mostrárselos a sus compañeros y familiares, quienes asombrados negaban una y otra vez que quien había compuesto aquellos temas no podía haber sido ella. Por supuesto bastó con hacer una pequeña presentación con su tornamesa para demostrar que no era nadie más que ella quien se encontraba detrás de todos los temas que había grabado.

Después de eso se dio cuenta de cuál sería su siguiente paso para conquistar su nuevo sueño: salir de su país, ya que si bien se reconocía a ella misma como una chica con talento y con potencial para alcanzar su sueño se encontraba frente al problema de vivir en un país con una economía precaria y en el que pocas cosas se les reconocían; sabía que al quedarse en su país terminaría frustrándose al no poder alcanzar su sueño. Entonces, con tristeza se vio obligada a dejar todo con lo que contaba detrás de ella.

Para sorpresa de todos, el día que iba a ser ascendida como brigada de las tropas élites de la armada presentó su renuncia al servicio militar. El orgullo de su familia se fue hacia abajo cuando les explicó el porqué del abrupto movimiento que había decidido: aquello era una locura total de parte de la chica, dejaría atrás una vida como probablemente la mejor octoamazona en la historia, renunciaba a ser el estandarte de la armada octariana por el simple sueño y capricho de convertirse en compositora y cantante de música; y aquello no era lo peor, lo que dijo después fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no solo tenía pensado abandonar su país, sino el destino que se proponía era lo que más desató la histeria en su familia: tenía pensado ir a Cromópolis para lograr su sueño y darse a conocer en el mundo.

¡IR A LA CIUDAD DEL ENEMIGO DE AÑOS. TODA UNA LOCURA!

Aquello no cayó en el gusto de ninguno de sus familiares, ni de sus amigos. Todos le advirtieron en más de una ocasión el riesgo, el peligro verdadero que se cerniría sobre ella si tan solo ponía un pie en Cromópolis; discriminación era lo mínimo que le advertían. Todos sabían sobre la calidad de mujer que era, lo increíblemente capaz que era de lograr sus sueños y metas cuando se lo proponía, pero en esta ocasión su sueño se encontraba más allá de lo posible.

Nadie la alentó para alcanzar su sueño, incluso el servicio militar la buscaba en repetidas ocasiones para tratar de convencerla de volver y dejaron en claro que aceptarían gustosos de regresarla al último rango en el que había quedado por si llegaba a cambiar de opinión.

Y aún a pesar de todo ello continuo soñando, nadando a contra corriente por lograr su sueño. Y cuando se sintió plena y con suficiente confianza tomo sus cosas, empaco en una enorme maleta, tomo su tornamesa, compro unos audífonos y un reproductor de CDs en el que metió su disco de música favorito (el de unas hermanas calamar que en realidad no eran hermanas sino primas), y abordó un barco que la llevaría a un islote turístico (pues ningún barco o avión octariano pasaba por los mares o tierras gobernadas por los calamares) para que al llegar ahí pudiera dirigirse sin problema alguno a Cromópolis .

Todo el viaje hasta la isla turística había sido agradable, pero al abordar el barco que la llevaría a Cromópolis empezaron a surgir los primeros problemas que afrontaría, problemas que serían mínimos comparados a lo que le esperaba.

El Capitán del segundo barco era un tiburón anciano quien rápidamente se alarmó al ver a la octariana subir a su barco en conjunto con otros turistas, pues si bien el tránsito por las aguas y tierras de los calamares eran libres para cualquier especie existía una norma o regla tacita de impedirle el paso a cualquier octariano a territorios de los calamares, era justamente esa la razón por la que ningún barco o avión octariano pasaba por territorio calamar; y sin embargo esa chica estaba ahí.

"-Según los derechos marítimos y lo derechos interespecie todos tenemos libertad de desplazarnos por donde nosotros queramos, y nadie tiene derecho de impedirnos la libre vía, mucho menos si estoy pagando por los servicios que me prestas."

Aquel breve discurso había sido suficiente para darle acceso al barco y al tránsito dentro de este. El capitán dejaría pasar aquello, después de todo eso no era problema de él mientras le pagaran por sus servicios. Los oficiales de comercio exterior de Cromópolis se harían cargo de ella y tenía por seguro que la chica no tardaría en regresar de donde había venido al experimentar el trato especial que los inklings le daban a los octarianos.

Y así fue.

En la última parte de su recorrido fue testigo de constantes miradas y murmullos que la apuntaban de forma indirecta por parte de los otros viajeros. Muchas miradas de desprecio de posaban en ella, como si fuera un pedazo de basura o portadora de una enfermedad mortal para los tripulantes o peor, como si fuera una... asesina... empezó a sentirse mal y cada vez más insegura, esperando que aquel viaje terminará pronto para dejar de ver el odio, temor y asco en el rostro de aquellas personas.

Al día siguiente, y cuando apenas empezaba a salir el sol el navío llego a tierra firme; al fin había llegado a Cromópolis , al fin aquella pesada travesía llegaba a su fin y esperaba que todo cambiara de ahí en adelante...

No podía estar más equivocada.

Al llegar, fue el principal blanco de los oficiales de comercio exterior quienes la miraron con preocupación al principio y después con un odio irracional.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

Un primer agente oficial con evidente odio en su voz (y dejando a un lado cualquier formalismo) se había acercado a ella para verificar la maleta que llevaba consigo.

-B-bueno, es mi tornamesa... permítame un momento para enseña...

-¡No, alto! Nosotros nos vamos a hacer cargo de ella.

Un segundo agente oficial le arrebató la palabra mientras se acercaba a ella para interrogarla.

-¿Qué es lo que la trae a Cromópolis ?

Nuevamente un tono discriminativo se asomaba en las palabras del segundo agente.

-Vengo... a... a cumplir mi sueño

-¿Cuál sueño?

Una tercera voz venia de su espalda, una voz femenina suave, pero que denotaba también odio.

-V-verán... me gustaría componer música... y creo que Cromópolis es el mejor lugar para lograr mi sueño, por eso...

-¡Suficiente!

La voz del primer oficial corto su discurso, mientras la chica calamar se acercó a ella para despojarla de sus pertenencias no sin antes resentir el peso por la valija que llevaba la tornamesa. Rápidamente entregó las pertenencias al primer oficial quien las abrió enfrente de ella.

-¡Esperen, eso es mío!

-Shhhhhh, no te estamos preguntando si es tuyo o no, debes de saber que esto es un ejercicio de rutina con todos los extranjeros, si sabías eso ¿no?

La octariana asintió lentamente ante aquello mientras sentía crecer su ansiedad ante aquella situación.

Un pequeño vistazo de los oficiales a sus pertenencias basto para empezar a arruinar su estancia en Cromópolis .

-Bien, ya puedes continuar.

-¿M-mis cosas?

-Tus cosas -la chica tomo la palabra en esa ocasión- se van a quedar con nosotros

-Pero...

-Como no sabemos que puedan contener tus pertenencias tenemos que quedárnoslas por motivos de seguridad.

Hablo en esta ocasión el segundo oficial, quien hizo un ademán con sus manos de abrirle el paso.

-¡Eso no es justo, no pueden despojarme de mis pertenencias sin un motivo concreto!

Los tres oficiales se quedaron perplejos ante la respuesta de la chica octariana, pero no tardaron en regresar a la actitud déspota que los caracterizaba.

-¡Lo mejor sería que continuará con su camino, si no tendremos que llevarla a prisión por faltar el respeto a una autoridad de justicia de Cromópolis , señorita!

Sabía que todo aquello era abuso de poder por parte de las "autoridades", y también sabía que sería una tarea sencilla golpear y dejarles inconscientes para poder escapar... pero aquello era lo último que quería, estaba ahí para lograr su sueño y no para terminar como convicta en el sistema inkling.

Trago su orgullo y camino lentamente hacia la salida del puerto para regocijo de los oficiales.

-Disfruta tu estancia en Cromópolis ... basura octariana.

La voz de la chica insultándola fue lo último que escucho antes de salir del puerto de Cromópolis mientras una fuerte sensación de coraje y tristeza se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Camino cabizbaja por un largo rato hasta encontrarse con los primeros indicios de la grandeza de Cromópolis : la gran torre verde de la bahía se cernía frente a ella y de pronto su humor cambio rápidamente, se emocionó al pensar en lo cerca que estaba de lograr su sueño. Era en aquella ciudad donde podría encontrar lo que buscaba: alguien se daría cuenta del gran talento que tenía, y sin pensarlo dos veces decidiría por extenderle un contrato para componer canciones electrónicas y con ello llegaría la fama y con la fama las personas dejarían a un lado las malas percepciones que tenían sobre los octarianos...

-Todo saldrá bien.

Se dijo a sí misma, alentándose a continuar su camino, esperando que lo que había sufrido hasta el momento fuera pasajero, una pequeña mala jugada del destino y ya.

Pero seguía estando equivocada...

Llego en la tarde a los alrededores de la torre, pero no tardó en caer en cuenta que ya no poseía su tornamesa, su instrumento de trabajo, y no solo eso, su ropa, sus audífonos, su disco, y por si fuera poco también su dinero...

Todo aquello lo habían embargado los oficiales y no había forma alguna de tenerlos de regreso.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de su estómago acompañado de un dolor en la misma zona la sumió aún más en un estado de desesperación. El estar tan lejos de su casa y pensar en ello tampoco ayudó de mucho y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos...

Y para agravar más la situación, sus sollozos llamaron la atención de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor y nuevamente, las miradas y murmullos contra ella no se hicieron esperar.

Aquello que había empezado con la búsqueda de un sueño empezaba a convertirse en una pesadilla de la que ya no podía regresar...

Con el paso de los días no pasó mucho tiempo para que la calle se convirtiera en su nuevo hogar, pero seguía siendo vulnerable en una situación de calle. La única vía que tenía disponible para sobrevivir había sido la búsqueda de restos de comida, pero pocas veces encontraba desechos de comida que podía comer, pues aparte de ella había calamares que vivían en situación de calle y no pensaban compartir nada de la comida que ellos encontraban con ella; ni siquiera los indigentes querían estar en contacto con ella, y siempre que podían la corrían de donde estaban.

No había amistad alguna para los octarianos.

¿De sus sueños? No quedaba nada, ninguna casa disquera le había tomado en serio y en la gran mayoría la habían corrido del lobby sin siquiera haber estado diez segundos. llevaba tres días vagando en la ciudad y viviendo en la calle, tiempo suficiente para recapacitar y entender la constante negativa de sus familiares y amigos ante su discurso de ir a Cromópolis , y en repetidas ocasiones pensó en aceptar la propuesta del servicio militar, en regresar a su área de confort... pero no tenía dinero para regresar y conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez más convaleciente, sin energías y con los sueños rotos, esperando lentamente a que su cuerpo dejara de responder por la falta de alimentos.

No le quedaba más.

La noche cayó fría e inclemente para la octariana, casi congelando las últimas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos en esa noche.

El amanecer se levantó desplazando a la noche, pero continuó por un largo rato con el clima frío.

Y así, con un frío que le calaba en sus extremidades, y con un hambre que no podía aguantar decidió implementar una estrategia de emergencia para sobrevivir: pedir dinero o caridad a una sociedad que ya estaba harta de verla pasear por sus calles, de ver a una "enemiga" pasearse en calles que no le pertenecían.

Sabía que iba a encontrar un sinfín de insultos, pero tenía que sobrevivir de alguna forma.

En ningún momento se equivocó sobre sus sospechas, incluso trato de ponerse ropa sobre su cabeza para ocultar su etnia, pero aquello no había servido de nada, era como si los calamares supieran que ella no era de los suyos. Recibió insultos, empujones y escupitajos en más de una ocasión y termino desistiendo de su campaña en busca de comida cuando una señorita la agredió verbal y físicamente.

-¿porque no mejor regresas a tu jodido país maldita basura octariana? ¿Que no sabías que aquí no pueden vivir los pobres como tú?

La octariana no respondió, en cambio se tragó su tristeza y enojo mientras bajaba la cabeza disponiéndose a apartarse de ese lugar, pero antes de hacerlo una fuerte mano extendida impactó contra su mejilla izquierda. Había visto venir el golpe, por supuesto, y también lo hubiera detenido o esquivado, pero había decidido recibirlo para no causar ningún alboroto, para regocijar a una ciudadana y a una sociedad que no la aceptaba.

Después de eso no hubo más golpes, no más insultos. Entro lentamente y con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza dentro de un estrecho callejón y decidió esperar ahí por lo que le llegara a ocurrir.

No podía llorar más, tan solo trataba de entender el odio irracional a su especie, hacia leído los libros sobre la peles entre los octarianos y los calamares, pero no entendía como algo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo continuará vigente.

Se sentó en aquel callejón, cansada y con un semblante que reflejaba su tristeza; ya sin fuerzas, ya sin ánimo alguno siquiera de ser salvada.

Escucho apenas las veloces pisadas que llegaban desde su izquierda acercarse más y más, pero no tenía ya fuerzas para mover su rostro hacia la fuente del sonido, a pesar de ello siguió el tempo de las pisadas y alzó su mirada en el momento preciso cuando la persona pasaba frente a ella.

Unos ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos y se miraron fijamente por fracciones de segundos antes de que se rompiera aquel contacto visual. Frente a ella pasaba una linda chica que aparentaba doce o trece años, con tentáculos largos y vistiendo un conjunto elegante de color blanco aperlado con una tierna corona en su cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos después de aquel contacto visual mientras escuchaba el cambio del tempo en las pisadas, como si aquella chica que había pasado frente a ella se quisiera detener... pero no lo hizo, en cambio continuo con una carrera menos vigorosa hasta perder el sonido que hacía.

Aquella chica había salido del callejón en el que estaba, pero en el breve contacto visual había visto una mirada especial y sin odio. Una mirada linda comparada a las que había recibido desde antes de su llegada a Cromópolis . Aquello no había durado tanto como hubiera querido, pero al menos podía sentirse en paz al saber que alguien la había visto por primera vez sin odio.

Continuó con los ojos cerrados y trato de sonreír, pero el cansancio y falta de energía no la dejo.

Para entonces, la octariana no tenía idea de cómo aquel encuentro fugaz cambiaría su vida.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Chica conoce chica**_

"¡Un atajo maldita sea, que voy a llegar tarde!"

Perla, hija del dueño de las industrias Emperry, probablemente la industria más importante de ropa y diseños de armas para el principal entretenimiento de los jóvenes inklings: combates territoriales y clasificatorios. Un negocio que cada día reportaba millones de créditos, créditos que llenaban los bolsillos del padre de Perla y que (parte de ellos) a su vez llenaban los bolsillos de ella.

Perla, futura heredera de la industria Emperry. Niña caprichosa, berrinchuda y conocida en sus amistades por ser extremadamente altanera y egoísta.

Perla, que siempre llevaba en su cabeza una hermosa corona aperlada que denotaba su estatus personal ante cualquier persona. Técnicamente: YO SOY una PRINCESA, y tú, tú no eres nada más que un simple ser vivo.

Perla, una princesa sintética que adquiría su estatus gracias a los millones de créditos que diariamente se embolsaba su padre.

Perla, una princesa con un talento musical poco común, tan poco común que casi nadie lo apreciaba.

Perla, una princesa que se revelaba contra su padre por su constante necesidad de alcanzar un sueño musical en vez de buscar la herencia financiera que le sería otorgada cuando el millonario de su padre dejara de vivir.

Perla, una princesa, niña caprichosa, berrinchuda y rebelde que había discutido fuertemente con su padre en la mañana de este día por su constante negativa de heredar el negocio familiar y continuar en búsqueda de su sueño musical.

Perla, una princesa castigada por su padre, quien el día de hoy le había prohibido el uso de chofer alguno para llevarla a la reunión que tendría con sus amigas.

Perla, una princesa que estaba retrasada en tiempo para llegar a la reunión con sus amigas y ahora tenía que buscar un atajo para llegar al café en el que se habían citado.

Perla, que corría con todo su ímpetu para que ninguna de sus amigas le cuestionará su tardanza y se dejara entrever que nuevamente su "papi" la había castigado quitándole los servicios de chofer personal.

Perla... que en un callejón desolado encontró sin querer algo muy especial...

La princesa sintética vio a lo lejos la luz de las calles, pero antes de ello observó una silueta poco común. No estaba familiarizada con ver personas sin hogar, sin embargo aquella no era una persona normal... había algo en ella, y todo se esclareció al acercarse cada vez más. Esa persona no era Calamar, no tardó en dar con el término con el que se les conocían a esas personas: octarianos. Enemigos acérrimos de los Inklings decían los libros de educación.

Sin embargo no se dejó guiar por ello y continuó su camino no sin antes observar a la persona.

Se sorprendió al tener un contacto visual: aquella era una chica de facciones hermosas que nada tenían relación con lo que decían los libros de educación; una piel morena, un cuerpo desarrollado que aparentaba ya una bien avanzada mayoría de edad y por supuesto, vio también unos ojos verdosos pero con el semblante triste y decaído. Por si fuera poco las ropas deportivas que la chica vestía se veían en un pésimo estado y sucias.

Aun así no pudo concretar algún calificativo, burla o comentario interno déspota contra aquella chica, al contrario, un pensamiento caritativo se apoderó de su mente y por un momento estuvo a nada de detenerse a ayudar a aquella chica, pero no pudo hacerlo, tenía el tiempo encima y no podía quedar en evidencia con sus amigas, quienes seguramente se burlarían de ella si se enteraban del castigo que su padre le había implantado. No obstante, con aquel contacto visual algo más se había encendido dentro de ella, sabía que en aquella chica había algo especial; bajo un poco el ritmo de su carrera y volteó hacia atrás para observar una última vez a la octariana, esperando tener nuevamente contacto visual con ella, pero no sucedió así.

Para su fortuna aquel atajo improvisado la había dejado a tan solo unos locales de la cafetería donde habían acordado su cita. Tomo aire y calmo todo lo que pudo su pulso para no mostrar signo alguno de fatiga frente a sus amigas.

Había llegado justo a tiempo.

-¡Perlita, justo a tiempo! Es increíble la puntualidad de tu chofer.

Una de sus amigas, una joven anémona era quien la recibía cálidamente pero con un extraño énfasis en lo del chofer, como si supiera que nuevamente había problemas en el paraíso de la pequeña calamar.

-Lo normal, ya sabes, para eso se les paga tanto dinero, ¿qué tipo de chofer sería si no pudiera hacer su trabajo apropiadamente?

-Uno horrible

Una risa socarrona termino la frase de una erizo. Otra de sus amigas.

-En efecto mi querida y hermosa Perlita, mantenidos ya tenemos suficientes con la basura octariana, como para tener más.

El comentario de la tercera de sus amigas (una inkling) le llamó la atención, pero se mantuvo sería y en su papel de niña altanera.

-¿Octarianos? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Pregunto la chica anémona mientras perla tomaba la carta de la cafetería para ocultar su rostro y de paso pedir algo de comer.

-¿Como que que? Antes de llegar una de esas basuras salió de no sé dónde y se me acercó para pedirme dinero o algo de comer ¡¿pueden creerlo?!

-¿te pidió dinero o te quiso robar?

Preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono, interesadas a lo que la inkling les decía. Por su parte Perla había alzado su mano derecha para llamar al barista de la cafetería, quien no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse rápidamente a atender a la princesa.

-Un sándwich grande de salmón con algas y (mucha) mayonesa; y para terminar un pastel de queso en tamaño (especialmente) individual.

-No sé, pero le deje bien en claro a la idiota que nadie de su raza tiene derecho a venir aquí a pedir dinero.

Las chicas estaban atentas al relato de la otra y Perla por su parte las trato de imitar, como si quisiera ponerse al corriente con la charla, algo que funcionó.

-¿Qué hiciste?

La chica erizo pregunto en esta ocasión y un pequeño momento de silencio reino en el selecto grupo.

-Lo que haría cualquier otro civil que ama su tierra y está dispuesto a defenderla: le di una cachetada que no se le olvidara ni a sus nietos... bueno, si es que llega a tener.

Una risa explotó en el pequeño grupo ante el último comentario, aunque por supuesto la risa de Perla era fingida.

Era obvio que hablaba de la chica del callejón.

Y no era para menos que sintiera enojo contra aquella a la que consideraba su amiga, y es que si bien ella no podía ser la persona más respetuosa con los demás al menos nunca había agredido a alguien físicamente, y mucho menos tenía pensado hacerlo con alguien indefenso cómo era el caso de la octariana.

Decidió continuar ocultando su enojo.

-¿Pero bueno, ninguna de ustedes la vio?

El resto de las chicas negó aquello, incluyendo a Perla.

-Bufff y espero que nunca la lleguen a ver...

-¿y cómo fue que la dejaron entrar?

Pregunto la chica anémona, mientras Perla escuchaba interesada.

-No sé... pero alguien no hizo bien su trabajo; si yo hubiera sido la regresaba a su país desde el momento en el que la hubiera visto.

Probablemente Perla no sabía mucho de aquel tema, pero le quedaba claro que si bien los octarianos no eran bien vistos en Cromópolis (y que de hecho era muy raro verlos) eran libres de entrar a la ciudad y de pasear en ella cuánto quisieran, aquello era algo similar al libre tránsito que gozaban otras especies en Cromópolis , era la razón de porque la ciudad era cosmopolita.

Pero no quiso hablar de ello enfrente de sus amigas, aquello hubiera sido sospechoso aparte de ser un comentario de mal gusto entre unas chicas que no habían demorado en mostrar repudio al saber de la existencia de una octariana en los alrededores. En vez de ello decidió cambiar el tema de conversación justo en el momento en que le entregaban su pedido en la mesa.

-Bueno, pero no estamos aquí para hablar solo de una octariana ¿o sí?

El postre regréselo y no lo traiga sino hasta que termine con el sándwich, y divida el sándwich en dos que no quiero comerlo y ensuciarme. Y hágalo rápido, que no le vamos a pagar por un servicio lento.

El tono directo, altanero rayando en lo déspota era una de las razones principales por las que era apreciada en su grupo de amigas, con quienes compartía en demasía estos rasgos.

-Qué envidia perlita, comes mucho y nunca engordas.

Una sonrisa fingida se asomó para corresponder el comentario de la chica anémona.

-Sí, tienes razón Perlita, no estanos aquí para hablar de los jodidos octarianos.

Su amiga calamar había retomado la palabra mientras el camarero ponía en la mesa el plato de Perla con el sándwich ya partido a la mitad mientras se disculpaba por el inconveniente, disculpa que escucho Perla, pero a la que no correspondió.

-Cuéntanos Perlita ¿cómo vas con lo de la música? ¿Tú papi sigue molesto por lo que le dijiste la otra vez?

-Eh... nah, ya se calmó, le dije que aceptaba su propuesta de tomar el mando de la compañía como herencia...

Respondió mintiendo a su amiga mientras llevaba la mitad de su sándwich a la boca.

-¿Y con la música qué tal vas?

Su amiga erizo cuestionó en esta ocasión, buscando claramente incomodarla.

Perla trago lentamente el bocado que tenía para evitar ahogarse por la sorpresa de aquella pregunta.

Artículo una mentira gigantesca que fungiría como el distractor perfecto para cambiar y olvidar el tema de la chica octariana.

-Bueno, esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, quiero decirles en exclusiva que una disquera acaba de firmarme para sacar mi primer disco EP.

Aquella mentiría había cumplido su cometido, sus amigas la veían asombradas ante la supuesta noticia y no tardaron en felicitarla.

-¡Felicidades Perlita!

- _¿For eel?_ *

-Woah, la princesa Perlita lo ha vuelto a hacer. Cuéntanos más ¿qué disquera fue la que te firmo?

-Bueno, ¿conocen a las _squid sisters**_?

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Dinos que estás mintiendo!

Parte de todo eso era mentira y parte verdad; ya que, si bien era talentosa no era lo suficiente como para que una disquera tan famosa como la que había llevado a la fama a las _squid sisters_ la firmará, la parte verídica de todo ello era que en efecto, una pequeña disquera la había firmado para sacar un EP, pero aquello no la motivaba mucho, ya que desde el principio la disquera había dejado en claro que el EP podría no ser el éxito esperado y de ser así nunca saldrían ni al aire ni a la venta sus canciones...

-Pues no, no es mentira.

-¿Cuándo van a sacar tu EP?

-Bueno... apenas estamos grabando pero puede que dentro de unos meses...

-¿Como que meses? Es un EP, son solo tres canciones a lo mucho cómo para que tarden tanto

La chica anémona tenía razón en ello y por poco quedó evidenciada.

-¡Lo sé! Ya tengo las letras de las canciones, pero me dijeron que están saturados de trabajo con otros artistas y tienen que sacar el trabajo con ellos primero. Quisiera quejarme de ello, pero ya sabes cómo son las disqueras.

-Bueno, al menos lo tomas con calma, ya esperaremos al momento en que lo saques. ¿Y tú papi que te dijo sobre eso? ¿Cómo lo tomo?

-¿Cómo creen que lo tomo? Tuve que aceptar sus condiciones, pero me dejo hacerlo y está feliz por eso ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Nuevamente había mentido a sus amigas. Ya que una gran parte del porque estaba castigada y sin derecho a pedir los servicios de su chofer era por aquello. Su padre no solo estaba molesto por el constante rechazo de heredar la compañía (lo que conllevaba a la falta de interés de aprender a administrarla), sino también por la necedad de querer entrar en el mundo de la música; aquello era la piedra angular de los problemas familiares, por si fuera poco en esa semana Perla le había contado la noticia de su firma discográfica a su padre y lo que pensó que sería una noticia que enorgulleciera a su progenitor termino siendo lo contrario al punto de terminar con una fuerte y acalorada discusión en la que su padre le levantó la gran mayoría de los lujos con los que contaba.

-Que bien que tomo todo tan bien, a cómo nos has contado que se ponía cuando hablabas sobre tu futuro como cantante….

Su amiga inkling se tranquilizó y empezó a cambiar un poco el tema, hablando de las nuevas agrupaciones y canciones en los tops musicales.

La mentira había cumplido su objetivo y ya nadie recordaba por el momento el tema de la chica octariana.

Hacía el final de la pequeña reunión Perla llamó al camarero para pedirle que pusiera el resto de su sándwich para llevar así como el postre que aún no había pedido. Esta acción llamó la atención de su amiga anémona, quien dio continuidad al comentario que había hecho cuando pidió sus alimentos.

-Perlita, con razón no engordas nada, pides como si tuvieras apetito voraz pero terminas sin acabártelo.

Una risa suave en sincronía con sus demás amigas se escuchó en la mesa antes de que Perla respondiera.

-Es la dieta, por un momento se me olvido que no debía de comer de más.

-Uy, ¿pero qué dieta? Si no comes apropiadamente vas a estar más delgada que un alga.

-Y eso sin mencionar que te vas a quedar sin energías cuando estés grabando querida.

-Nah, no pasa nada.

Yo pago la cuenta.

Dijo en tono tranquilo Perla, mientras dejaba un billete de altos dígitos en la mesa para después tomar sus alimentos.

-¿Y de aquí a donde vamos chicas?

Pregunto su amiga Inkling buscando respuestas para continuar con la reunión.

-¿Porque no vamos al Arrowana Mall a comprar algo?

-Sí, yo quiero comprar un vestido que vi la otra vez

-¿Y tú Perlita?

-No, yo tengo que regresar rápido, tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer. No las podré acompañar.

-Mira nada mas, quien lo diría, Perlita actuando maduramente.

El tono sardónico de su amiga inkling no se podía ocultar, pero hizo caso omiso a ello.

-Ya saben, la vida de una futura estrella. Tengo que ponerme al tanto con asuntos de la disquera.

Respondió Perla con evidente egoísmo en su voz, lo que ocasionó en sus amigas una sonrisa fingida, sinónimo de un comentario al que no podían responder con la misma moneda.

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Se escuchó al unísono mientras se despedía de sus amigas, esperando que le dieran la espalda, algo que no tardó en suceder. Se marchó a paso lento, haciendo tiempo suficiente para cerciorarse de que ninguna de sus amigas la viera. Dejó pasar algo de tiempo y saco su _shellphone_ *** mientras regresaba al callejón por el que había tomado el atajo.

Para su sorpresa seguía ahí.

Hacía tan solo unos meses ella había alcanzado grandes logros en el servicio militar, sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y en desventaja por no mencionar el increíble uso de armas con el que contaba, pero ni sus años de adiestramiento, ni su experiencia personal la habían preparado para una situación como aquella; deshidratada y sin nada en el estómago por días. Aquello era falta de experiencia y se recriminaba por nunca haber aprendido a vivir o a simular una situación así, aunque en realidad ya no le importaba mucho. Se recargó aún más en la pared y ladeo un poco su cuerpo a la derecha esperando que la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo para recostarla.

De pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron, su olfato le hizo llegar un aroma delicioso aunque no sabía que era en realidad. Espero por un momento un golpe pero nunca llegó, en cambio una suave voz con tono preocupado se escuchó en eco dentro del pasillo.

-¿Estás bien?

Pregunto la voz mientras la tomaba suavemente del rostro, con precaución, como si no quisiera empeorar alguna herida.

No tenía fuerzas para articular palabra alguna, pero con un gran esfuerzo abrió pesadamente sus ojos tan solo para sorprenderse con la dueña de aquella voz. Era la misma chica de hacía ya un rato. Nuevamente sus miradas cruzaron y vio en aquella mirada una preocupación legítima ¿en realidad estaba tan mal como para que alguien la mirara de esa forma?

-Espera.

La chica de vestido aperlado estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, había apartado las manos de su rostro para llevar su _shellphone_ a su oído.

-¡Neumar! Necesito que vengas por mí, estoy en... si, ya se lo que dijo mi papá, pero hey... Neumar... ¡Neumar! Malita sea no quiero que me estés interrumpiendo, y no me importa lo que mi papá te haya dicho, esto es algo grave y necesito que vengas por mi ¡carajo, ya te dije que no me importa lo que te diga mi papá!... ¡pues dile que me accidente y ya verás cómo te deja venir por mí. Pero necesito que estés aquí en 15, no, en 10!

Estoy en la plaza Cromópolis , te veo cerca de la cafetería a la que siempre voy.

Colgó la llamada de su teléfono y volteo a ver a sus alrededores, cerciorándose de que nadie la viera.

-¿E-estás bien?

El tono pasó de ser autoritario y altanero a un tono suave, nervioso y de preocupación (era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien en la ciudad con aquel tono de preocupación por ella).

Aquel cambio en el tono de voz de la chica de menor estatura se le hizo bastante cómico, y hubiera sonreído de haber tenido fuerzas para hacerlo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo y apenas tuvo fuerza para mover perceptiblemente su cabeza de lado a lado para responder en forma negativa a la pregunta.

Una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de la otra chica antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

-No...no te preocupes...

La chica se detuvo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, que sin embargo pareció ser más largo. Continuó después de ello.

-Ya vienen por mí...pero... ¡debes de venir conmigo! No puedes quedarte aquí sin comer ni beber nada, te llevaré a mi casa para que sea más cómodo para ti ¿está bien?

En esta ocasión no movió la cabeza, pero pudo cerrar y abrir sus ojos para responder afirmativamente.

Aquello ya era una locura para ella y se le hacía increíble que después de ser víctima del odio de la sociedad inkling una miembro de esta misma estuviera enfrente tratando de consolarla, y no solo eso, sino también la estaba invitando a su casa para poder atenderla mejor. Todo eso parecía un sueño o una mala broma con la que terminarían por fin con su vida, pero en un momento como el que estaba pasando ya daba igual lo que fuera.

Aun así, para su sorpresa la inkling tomo una bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo, saco de ella un recipiente transparente que en una mejor situación la hubiera hecho salivar pues dentro de este habían dos trozos de pan y en medio de ellos una serie de ingredientes que nunca había visto pero que, a pesar de estar dentro del recipiente, olían delicioso.

-Van a tardar un poco en llegar por nosotras... pero traje esto para ti... no te preocupes, no lo he tocado para nada, pedí que lo cortaran a la mitad para que pudiera dártelo...

Si, sin duda aquello era un sueño, una persona con una actitud tan arrogante no podía tener compasión por nadie, mucho menos por una octariana que había sido atacada desde su llegada a la ciudad.

No tomo casi nada de tiempo en lo que la chica abrió el recipiente, tomo un trozo de papel y envolvió parte del platillo para no tomarlo directamente con las manos y finalmente lo sostuvo en su boca. El instinto de supervivencia pudo más que cualquier otra cosa y con esfuerzo empezó a masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

¿Comida envenenada? No podía descartarlo, con todo lo que le habían hecho no dudaba en que alguien se atreviera a hacer eso, pero prefería morir con algo en el estómago a morir de inanición.

Aquello sabía muy bien y poco a poco empezó a masticar más rápido hasta que no quedo más que la servilleta que sostenía la otra chica, una linda sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de esta última antes de que retomará la palabra.

-Espero que te haya gustado, es mi sándwich favorito. Servirá de algo en lo que llegamos a casa.

Repentinamente el móvil de la chica volvió a sonar, y esta vez no demoró tanto al hablar.

-Sí, ya voy... ya vamos.

No dio ninguna otra explicación y colgó la llamada.

-Ven.

La chica la tomo gentilmente por la cabeza y la acerco a ella para acomodar de una mejor forma el paño que llevaba en la cabeza y cubrir lo más posible los tentáculos.

Después, lentamente, la chica estudio la situación y decidió pegar su espalda a la pared y posarse por debajo del brazo de la octariana para poder levantarla lentamente, aquella maniobra había funcionado a la perfección salvo por la gran diferencia de estaturas y la evidente diferencia de pesos. Con un gran esfuerzo pudo mantener el equilibrio para no caer ni dejar caer a la octariana, y de la misma forma emprendió una lenta caminata hacia afuera del callejón.

Una distancia que parecía corta se le hizo interminable por el peso de la chica que llevaba a cuestas, pero pudo salir del callejón y no tardó en dar con su chofer, camino un poco más hasta que este pudo divisarla y rápidamente fue al encuentro.

-Señorita Perla ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Calla y ayúdame, que ya no puedo seguir!

El chofer estuvo a punto de preguntar por la identidad de la chica que llevaba a cuestas la princesa, pero cayó en cuenta de que antes de concretar su pregunta ya tendría un regaño más estruendoso, así que decidió guardarse la pregunta para después y acudió a socorrer a la chica que llevaba a cuestas.

Para Perla había sido casi un martirio cargar a la octariana por poco rato, sin embargo para su chofer no había requerido mayor esfuerzo, salvó al abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo e introducir en el asiento a la nueva pasajera; después de ello cedió la entrada a la Princesa Perla y procedió a cerrar la puerta una vez ya con ambas pasajeras dentro, listo para empezar con sus labores de chofer.

-Vamos a mi casa Neumar

-Pero señorita, su padre querrá verla...

-Luego iré a verlo

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando me vea llegar sin usted? ... lo siento señorita Perla, pero usted vendrá conmi...

-¡¿Acaso no entendiste?! No vamos a ir con mi papá, vamos a MÍ casa y me urge llegar.

-Pero...

-Invéntale algo, dile que no era nada grave, que solo me sentía mareada y te pedí que regresaras.

-...está bien... ¿y ella?

Pregunto con cautela el chofer, mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a ambas chicas.

-...no sé...

Tomo la segunda bolsa de plástico que llevaba y saco de ella otro recipiente, en este llevaba el trozo de pastel junto con una cuchara. Lo abrió y tomo un pedazo con la cuchara para llevarlo a la boca de la octariana que seguía débil pero con suficientes energías para engullir lo que ponía en su boca.

-Escúchame bien Neumar...

Empezó a hablar lentamente, pero segura sin ningún atisbo empírico o de violencia en su voz, algo que le pareció extraño al chofer.

-No quiero que mi padre se entere de esto, no quiero que sepa nada, absolutamente nada de esta chica ¿ok?

-Está bien señorita.

El chofer respondió rápido y seguro a aquella requisición, aunque continuaba aún con la duda de quién era la otra chica. No era ninguna de las amistades de la pequeña princesa, eso lo tenía seguro ya que conocía a sus contadas amigas, aparte aquella chica no seguía el patrón de sus amistades, quienes en todos sus casos provenían de familias adineradas, no, aquella chica no era adinerada; más concreto, las ropas que vestía no sólo estaban en un mal estado, si no también parecían raras y ajenas a cualquier moda o marca de ropa conocida en Cromópolis .

La octariana termino con el postre que la otra chica hacia el favor de darle en la boca, y para cuando se dio cuenta el automóvil recorría por unas calles extremadamente limpias y amplias, pasaron por el frente de casas gigantes hasta que el automóvil se detuvo un momento en lo que una reja gigantesca se abría, para cuando termino de abrirse el automóvil entro por un camino de una distancia considerable hasta detenerse frente a una de aquellas casas gigantescas.

Se sorprendió bastante y de alguna forma supo que aquel lugar era el destino del recorrido, al fin había llegado a la casa de la chica.

-Ya llegamos

Dijo en un tono amable la Inkling a la par que el chofer abría la puerta del asiento en el que estaban, salió primero ella, y después el chofer la auxilio para salir del automóvil y llevarla hasta la entrada de la casa. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta la Inkling se encontraba esperándolos con ambas puertas abiertas.

-Siéntala en el sofá.

Ordenó la chica y así termino haciéndolo el chofer, entraron a un enorme vestíbulo donde lo primero que le llamó la atención era un sofá de color blanco aperlado, sofá en el que el chofer termino por dejarla concluyendo así con su tarea.

Hubiera querido agradecerle por su ayuda, pero no tenía fuerzas aún para articular palabra alguna. En vez de ello, la Inkling tomo la palabra y hablo por ella.

-Neumar...gracias por ayudarme...recuerda no hablar con nadie de esto.

-No hay de que Señorita Perla, puede confiar en mí. Ahora si me permite.

Escucho la puerta principal cerrarse y al poco escucho a la Inkling acercarse a ella hasta que la tuvo frente a ella.

Permaneció un poco cabizbaja e hicieron contacto visual por un largo rato, sin que ella le dijera nada, hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-No te preocupes, es de confianza, no le dirá a nadie sobre esto.

Sintió la mano de la chica en su cabeza y desató de esta el pedazo de tela que cubría sus tentáculos.

-Ahora necesitas descansar, duerme para que puedas recuperarte.

La Inkling la tomo suavemente por los hombros y la recostó sobre el sofá, después tomo sus piernas y las subió a este para que la octariana quedará totalmente acostada sobre el sofá. Finalmente alzó un poco su cabeza y puso debajo de esta una almohada.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en un sueño pesado.

Pasarían varias horas antes de que se despertara.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos abruptamente al observar su actual entorno. Estaba desconcertada al observar con su mirada el alrededor, muebles elegantísimos adornaban el elegante lobby en el que se encontraba, rápidamente se incorporó y hasta después de haberlo hecho reparo en la hazaña que había logrado por sí misma. Estaba cargada nuevamente con energía. Aquello que le sucedió no había sido producto de un sueño realista, todo era real.

-Hasta que despiertas. Pensé que te ibas a quedar dormida por varios años.

La Inkling hablo desde atrásy la escucho caminar hacia ella. Con fuerzas recuperadas pudo mirar por encima de su hombro para ver a la chica acercarse a ella.

Llevaba consigo dos platos que llevaban un platillo similar al que le había regalado en el callejón, y no tardó en tomar asiento en la mesa de centro del sofá para estar frente a ella. Dejó a un lado ambos platos y cruzó sus piernas para después hacer contacto visual con ella.

-... hmmm... creo que no me presente formalmente, aunque seguramente ya sabes mi nombre.

"Perla"

Se dijo mentalmente a si misma antes de que esta le dijera su nombre.

-Soy Perla, pero puedes decirme Princesa Perla... ¿y tú eres?

Pregunto mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia ella en un gesto de saludo.

Se retrajo un poco y encogió sus hombros como si quisiera defenderse.

Toda esta gesticulación causó que Perla sonriera de forma amistosa y sin alejar su mano.

-No pasa nada, no soy de los "malos", puedes confiar en mí.

En gran forma aquello era cierto, después de todo había sido ella quien la había salvado de una inminente muerte en aquel callejón, aparte estaba en su casa y la había dejado dormir ahí, aparte la Inkling la observaba con una mirada muy particular... aquella mirada evocaba muchas cosas, todas positivas para su fortuna, la miraba con ternura, confianza y sobre todo, con respeto, todo ello contrastaba ampliamente de la personalidad altanera y egoísta con la que (había observado) se dirigía a su noble chofer.

Decidió acercar su mano derecha a la de la Inkling para estrecharlas.

Demoro un poco antes de que pudiera articular su nombre, pero lo hizo.

-Marina... mucho gusto

Dijo en un tono bajo pero audible que denotaba más que miedo, pena. A pesar de ello vio cómo se dibujaba una linda y enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Perla al escuchar su nombre.

-Que bonita voz tienes

El sorpresivo halago la hizo sonrojarse un poco y sonrío apenada.

-G-gracias...

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer! -dijo en tono alto, pero alegre- Ten...

Perla extendió uno de los platos hacia ella y lo tomo lentamente, después la Inkling tomo el plato restante para quedárselo y noto una evidente diferencia de ambos platillos que parecían idénticos, salvo que uno, el que le habían entregado, era más robusto y presentaba unas tenazas parecidas a las de un crustáceo a los lados.

-Te quedaste dormida unas dieciséis horas, debes de estar muy hambrienta.

Le sorprendió saber el tiempo que se habían quedado dormida, pero sabía que era normal que su cuerpo le exigiera tanto descanso. Fuera de ello lo último que había dicho Perla era verdad, su estómago le exigía comida, pero estaba el inconveniente de no saber cómo se comía aquello que le habían dado. Se quedó por un largo rato viendo el platillo, lo que llamó la atención de la princesa.

-Es un triple crustáceo dorado*, ¿no te gusta?

Nuevamente respondió con un tono bajo, esta vez con evidente pena y tristeza en su voz.

-Nunca había visto algo así... es que... en mi país no hay nada de esto...

Perla se quedó por un momento inmóvil, dejando a un lado su platillo, pensando algo que pudiera animar a la octariana quien de pronto había adoptado un aura decaída.

-¡Que importa!

Dijo en tono alto, llamando la atención de Marina.

-¡No pienses en eso, está es tu casa ahora y aquí no te va a faltar nada!

Marina trato de esbozar una sonrisa, pero antes de ello unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron sobre su rostro. Una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza se había apoderado de sus sentimientos y aquello era el reflejo de cómo se sentía. Por una parte la notable y pura invitación de Perla a quedarse ahí, aparte de la increíble hospitalidad que había encontrado en ella; y por otra parte la tristeza de sentirse tan lejos de su casa, tan lejos de sus seres queridos.

Obviamente la presencia de lágrimas en el rostro de la octariana no pasó desapercibidas para Perla quien rápidamente se apresuró a calmarla.

-E-espera ¿dije algo que no debía?

Pregunto y se acercó a Marina para abrazarla, acción que fue correspondida por la misma y que avivó el derrame de lágrimas de la chica morena. Y es que desde que había llegado a Cromópolis nadie le había mostrado algo de cariño, al menos no hasta que se había encontrado con la pequeña princesa Perla, una chica de apariencia fuerte y egoísta, pero con un corazón de oro.

-Lo siento... sé que estás muy lejos de tu familia...

Aunque Perla había atinado al malestar de Marina y se veía con intenciones de continuar fue la voz quebrada de esta última la que detuvo sus intenciones de seguirse disculpando.

Marina hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la princesa y la abrazo más fuerte.

-Gracias.

Perla trato de corresponder con la misma intensidad el abrazo, pero no pudo, en vez de eso respondió al agradecimiento de la octariana con un tono suave de voz.

-No agradezcas… así se debe de tratar a todos.

No hubo respuesta a eso, sin embargo pasaron un largo rato abrazadas. Perla no interrumpió a Marina y no fue sino hasta después que la octariana se apartó poco a poco de la princesa, rompiendo con el abrazo.

-En serio gracias, Perla.

La princesa sonrío al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Marina.

-Shhhh, ya te dije que no agradecieras. Ahora come, come antes de que se enfríe más tú comida.

Marina se quedó viendo a Perla por un instante antes de que esta entendiera el significado de su mirada.

-oh, se comen así...

Perla sujeto el triple seanwich con sus dos manos tratando de dar el ejemplo a Marina de cómo se debía de comer.

-Tú no tienes por qué usar las dos manos porque tus manos son grandes...

Espero una carcajada de la octariana, pero nunca la escucho, a cambio de ello se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Marina, quien, tal y como lo había dicho perla, uso solo una de sus manos para tomar el triple seanwich y llevarlo a su boca.

No tardó en saber que la comida que preparaban en Cromópolis era deliciosa.

Y también, ahí en la comodidad del hogar de la pequeña Princesa, pensó en que tal vez, por alguna razón y por primera vez desde su llegada a Cromópolis las cosas podrían empezar a salir bien...

Y esta vez no estuvo equivocada...

* * *

 **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se aventuraron a leer el primer capítulo de este fanfic. A todos, gracias por tomarse su tiempo.**

 **Personalmente no soy muy bueno al escribir historias de amistad, y de hecho puede que este fanfic no termine solo como un fanfic de amistad...jejeje, también soy consciente de que casi nadie conoce Splatoon, lo que significa que este fanfic no tenga suficientes vistas o reviews, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mejor posible para que este fanfic siga adelante, y por ello requiero que si están leyendo** **esto (y si fue de su agrado)** **me apoyen a compartir este trabajo en comunidades relacionadas a Splatoon** **o Nintendo. Se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Finalmente** **espero que les haya gustado esta historia... y esperen el segundo capítulo, que seguramente tardaré un rato en escribir, pero lo haré.**

 **Y bueno, creo que eso sería todo de mi parte, si tienen alguna queja, duda o comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber en un lindo review o en un MP, que estaré encantado de leerlos.**

 **Sin más por el momento ¡muchas gracias!**

* * *

 _*For eel_ es un término que se usa mucho dentro del juego cuando el lenguaje está en Inglés, usualmente denotando sorpresa, "En serio"/"Me estás tomando por los tentáculos"

 _**Squid Sisters:_ Conocidas en Latinoamerica como Calamarciñas.

 _***Shellphone:_ Término empleado dentro del juego cuando el lenguaje esta en inglés para referirse a un celular.


End file.
